


Christmas Play

by lady emebalia (emebalia)



Series: Play [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Christmas Fluff, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Ring gag, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Peter Hale, Wolfed Out Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emebalia/pseuds/lady%20emebalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas with the pack and later playing with presents with Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilykep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilykep/gifts).



> This story is a Christmas gift for Lilykep. Merry Christmas, my dear.  
> And I wish all of you a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.

Stiles vaguely remembered Christmas as a kid, when it had been the three of them. Nothing specific, just the memory of comfy warmth and lights all around the house. He thought that he remembered his mother's smile and the crinkling of wrapping paper.

After, Christmas had become different. His dad had tried his best but Stiles still remembered the first Christmas without his mom as the worst Christmas ever. There had been a tree and presents but his mom hadn't been there, would never be there again, and he and his dad had ended up on the floor in the middle of discarded toys, hanging on to each other for dear life while they cried into each other's ugly Christmas sweaters.

It had become better over the years. His dad tried to be home for Christmas but being the Sheriff it was difficult. The years he didn't make it Stiles stayed over at the McCall's and that was good too.

This year, however, was different. Stiles didn't just have his dad and Scott this year, he had a whole pack and a boyfriend. And the best thing was that his father knew about the supernatural now so Stiles didn't need to hide anything from him. Except for the fact that it wasn't Derek he was seeing but his dad really didn't need to know that.

This year, for the first time in forever, the Stilinski house was brimming with anticipation. Stiles and his dad had spent the last few days cleaning and setting up every bit of decoration they had and now their living room looked like the set of one of those tooth-rottingly sweet Christmas movies.

On Christmas morning Stiles was up early. Not for presents, despite the fact that he had a longing look at them waiting for him under the tree, but because he needed to cook.

It had been his father's idea to invite not only the McCalls but Derek and his pack for dinner as well.

"You don't have to." Stiles had said at that idea, not sure what to think of it.

"Stiles." His father had looked at him with a fond smile. "Even if Derek wasn't your boyfriend, you're part of his pack. That's the closest thing to a family you have."

"You're my family." Stiles had managed to say around the lump in his throat.

Instead of an answer his dad had hugged him.

"I just want to have the house full this year." His father had said into the crown of his head. And with that it was settled.

Derek had raised his eyebrows in disbelieve when Stiles had invited him but a day later Isaac had told him that they would like to come, even Derek. Maybe this was the closest thing to a family they had as well.

Technically Peter was also invited, he was part of Derek's pack after all, but Stiles doubted that his father had even thought of the older werewolf. Not that Stiles wanted him to think about Peter at all.

Stiles asked him to come nevertheless but the older werewolf just shook his head.

"That would be a little awkward." He said.

"You're not my dirty little secret." Stiles hurried to say but it was only partly true. Everybody in the pack knew about them but he really didn't want his father to know. Or Melissa for that matter.

"I'm not the Christmas type of guy anyway." Peter said easily. If anything he knew that some things just needed to stay hidden, at least for a little while longer. "But you can come over later that day, if you want." He said it casually, as if it was just a thought that came to his mind just then but Stiles knew how to read his werewolf. And seriously? Nobody should be alone on Christmas.

"I wanted to come over to give you your present anyway." Stiles agreed. "And I thought we could play a bit after that." Since he had ordered Peter's present online, Stiles had fantasies. And ideas. He had some serious plans for Christmas.

Peter gave him a look as if he wanted to figure out what kind of present they were talking about, he had probably noticed the skip in Stiles' heart beat just thinking about it, but he didn't ask.

"I was thinking the same." Peter said with a smile that made Stiles wonder what kind of present the werewolf had for him.

"Great." Stiles gave him a wide grin. It felt good to be back on the same page.

Their first play night after Stiles had been kidnapped had been Peter's turn to pick and they had spent the evening on the couch, watching Iron Man. Stiles had thought it was over.

Turned out that Peter didn't want to do anything before they had talked. Stiles didn't want to talk about it, like at all, but Peter had just looked at him and had said: "Sometimes your limits change."

And if Stiles thought about it, he had to admit that there were things he wanted to kick off his kink list. Being tied to a chair, for example.

The first time Peter had tried to drag him somewhere during a scene, Stiles had screamed "Red!" before his brain had even caught up with what was happening.

They ended up with cuddling in Peter's bed that night. They hadn't tried dragging or kidnapping role play since then and Stiles had no intention to bring it up ever again. He was still game for a good chase, so there was that.

By now they had mapped out the new terrain and were back to their regular play nights.

Humming to Jingle Bells playing on the radio and wearing the ugliest Christmas sweater he had found Stiles swirled through the kitchen. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

His dad had poked in his head earlier but when he saw the chaos surrounding his son he had retreated quickly.

"Holler if you need help." He called from the living room, voice suspiciously muffled by what Stiles assumed were cookies. It was Christmas so he let it slide.

In the early afternoon the McCalls arrived, bringing more presents and Melissa had a bottle of wine his dad put away "for later" while Stiles and Scott just rolled their eyes at each other.

Boyd and Erica were next and Isaac trailed in not long after that. He brought the biggest bottle of eggnog Stiles had ever seen and he instantly was everybody's favorite person. Stiles' dad got a bottle of another kind from his secret stash and started to hand out glasses with spiced drinks. When Melissa raised an eyebrow at him, he just shrugged.

"It's not that they can get drunk."

"If the sheriff insists …" Erica took a glass with a wolfish grin.

"Where's Derek?" Stiles asked from the kitchen while the others gathered around the Christmas tree in the living room.

"Don't worry, he'll be here in time for dinner." Erica yelled over to him. "He promised." She let her voice drop into a threat. There was a round of laughter but it was warm and lighthearted.

"Here." His dad had followed Stiles into the kitchen with a glass of eggnog. "You're the only one underage who can get drunk …" He didn't finish the sentence but handed his son the glass anyway.

"Don't worry." Stiles took a sip. "I've plans for tonight and he won't do more than cuddling if I'm intoxicated."

The different emotions flashing over his father's face at that were priceless and heart-warming at the same time and Stiles hurried to turn around to have a look in the oven so that the moment couldn't get too awkward.

Like he had promised Derek was there for dinner. Stiles couldn't tell when he had arrived or who had let him in but suddenly Derek was standing in the kitchen door, sipping eggnog.

"Get one or two of the others and set the table, would you?" Stiles asked while he swirled around in search for a more or less flat surface where he could mash the potatoes. When he turned back to the door, Derek was gone but seconds later Boyd and Scott stormed in to get the dishes and silverware.

When they all sat at the table with steaming plates in front of them and the air full with voices and laughter, Stiles glanced over to his father just to find him looking back at him. They shared a look of wonder, neither of them quite able to believe that it wasn't just them sitting at a way too quiet table.

But then Derek, who as his supposed to be boyfriend was sitting right next to him, past him the mashed potatoes and the moment was over.

After dinner the betas offered to do the dishes and Stiles was so not jealous of their werewolf metabolism. How did they even move after what they had packed away?

"I'm not going to move ever again." Stiles proclaimed and sagged deeper into his chair.

The promise of presents with pie and ice cream in the living room did make him move, though.

His father had made a point of having presents for everybody and in an unsupervised moment Derek had slipped gifts for all of them under the tree as well. The rest of them had little gifts for each other and the whole presents thing lasted for almost two hours.

In the end each of them had an impressive pile in front of them and everybody had grown quiet to examine their presents. Stiles had his nose buried in the book Derek had given him while the betas were trying to figure out how to play the board game Boyd had gotten. His father and Melissa were quietly talking on the couch and Derek sat in his chair, observing everything while he was absently fingering the mug Stiles had gotten for him. It was black with the silhouette of a wolf in gray on one site and red eyes and "Best Alpha" on the other. Derek had given him a look that had tighten Stiles throat and he hadn't let go of the mug ever since.

The only one missing was Peter. Stiles was pretty sure that he was the only one missing Peter which made it even sadder.

Later that evening Erica and Boyd were the first ones getting ready to leave, followed by Isaac and Scott who wanted to try out Scott's new game on his Xbox the rest of the night.

Stiles used the chance to slip out with Derek as well.

While Derek bagged his presents, Stiles dashed to his room to get his gift for Peter. When he came back downstairs, his father gave the still wrapped present in his hand a questioning look.

"Not every present should be opened in front of everyone." Stiles told him with a grin that made his father blush.

"So, you're going to stay out all night?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head without looking Stiles in the eye. Or in Derek's for that matter.

"That's the plan." And Stiles had plans, oh boy, did he have plans.

The way his father looked back at where Melissa was still sitting on the couch with a glass of wine he didn't mind having the house for himself for the night. And that was a thought Stiles didn't want to examine too closely.

"Should I drop you off at Peter's?" Derek asked when he pulled the Camaro out of the driveway.

"Please." Stiles gave him a smile, still a little in awe that Derek wasn't only okay with him and Peter being together, no he even played his boyfriend on occasions like this to keep his father and Melissa in the dark.

"You know." Stiles said, looking at the bag of Derek's presents at his feet with the mug carefully placed on top. "Mugs don't lie."

Derek didn't answer but Stiles caught a suspicious shine in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles let himself in Peter's apartment where he found the older werewolf on the couch, apparently engrossed in the book he was reading. Stiles dropped in the chair next to him.

"Did you have fun?" Peter asked, eyes still on the site in front of him.

"It was fun." Stiles admitted. "But it would have been more fun if you'd been there." He knew it sounded sappy but it was the truth.

Peter closed the book and set it aside.

"You could always tell your father." Peter suggested.

"You know that's a bad idea." Stiles let out a sigh, fingers fiddling with the present he was still holding. "Maybe when I'm eighteen." He didn't want to kill the mood, he had plans for the evening, so he held out the wrapped package.

Peter took it without a word but before he opened it, he leaned over to pick up something from the floor on the other side of the couch.

"I have something for you as well." He said and handed it over with a warm smile.

Curious Stiles took the little box. Their gifts were roughly the same size but that was all Stiles could determine from the outside.

"You first." Stiles decided. "I already had gifts today."

Peter didn't argue and started to peel off the first strip of tape. He was one of those people who actually peeled off the tape without tearing the paper. Stiles waited patiently until he had finally uncovered the box inside. With a raised eyebrow Peter studied the label before he opened it.

"Interesting." Was all he said.

"I told you we need more toys." Stiles scooted closer so that he had a better look at the cock ring inside the box. A plain steel ring but thicker than usual and quite heavy. It looked seamless but it flicked open with the right twist. Stiles had tested it.

"Can't wait to put it on you." Stiles leaned in and placed a kiss behind Peter's ear. "Going to ride you until you howl."

Peter picked up the ring and weighted it in his hand. For a simple ring it had been rather expensive but the quality was worth it. Stiles had been browsing the website with a constant boner and he had to restrain himself from going on a shopping spree. But he knew where he would buy something for Peter's birthday.

"First you have to open your present." Peter put the ring back in the box.

Stiles just tore the paper off and seconds later he had another box in hand. When he saw the label he almost fell out off the chair with laughter.

"Great minds think alike." Peter said solemnly. "And I've been told that we need more toys."

The box looked like the ones they used for wrist watches and when he opened it, he found a similar layout. But instead of a watch there was a ring gag inside.

Stiles' mouth watered at the sight of the steel ring held by a dark leather strap.

"Do you like it?" Peter asked, a flash of blue in his eyes.

Stiles didn't answer. Just thinking of the ring holding his mouth open for whatever Peter wanted to do to him had him rock hard in an instant.

"I had plans. I wanted to have fun with you wearing the cock ring tonight." Stiles almost whined. "But now …" He licked his lips.

"We can do both." Peter stood up and took the gag from his hand. He held it up by the leather straps, the ring almost on eye level for Stiles, and Stiles' mouth fell open. "I can put this on you and with the cock ring I can fuck your mouth for hours before I bent you over and fuck you the rest of the night."

Stiles whimpered.

"Do you want that, Stiles?"

Peter was close now, the gag only inches from Stiles' face.

"Yes." Stiles tilted his head and opened his mouth willingly for the gag.

Peter buckled him in, the leather tight around his head and the ring holding his mouth open obscenely. There was already saliva pooling in the back of his mouth.

"Beautiful." Peter admired his work and then hooked his finger in the ring to bring Stiles to his feet. Stiles rose with him and used the chance to swirl his tongue around Peter's finger.

Suddenly there was the tip of a claw pricking the roof of his mouth and Stiles went every still.

Peter added more pressure, forcing him to the tips of his toes.

Stiles' heart beat rapidly and he already felt precome soaking through his underwear.

Peter held him like that for a moment, electric blue eyes fixed on Stiles' open mouth, before he let go of him and leaned in for a kiss.

At first Peter only brushed his closed lips over Stiles' wide open mouth. Stiles darted his tongue out to participate but Peter avoided him easily.

He took his time to explore Stiles' lips, sucking and nibbling until they felt swollen and raw, before he went on to the ring holding them open.

Stiles had to clench his fists to stand still while Peter took his sweet time exploring his mouth. His tongue had more room like this and Peter took full advantage of that. When he finally sealed his mouth over the ring and sucked, Stiles knees buckled and he was sure that he could come from just this.

But then Peter drew back with a smirk as if he knew exactly what he was doing to Stiles. He most likely did.

Stiles wanted to protest but with his mouth held open like this he was reduced to a whiny noise.

"No smartass comment?" Peter asked and then blew a cool breath right onto his tongue. Stiles closed his eyes and just tried to not drown in his own saliva.

"Time for you to get naked, don't you think?"

Peter helped him out of his Christmas sweater so that it didn't catch on the buckle of the gag and a minute later Stiles was naked and on his knees, nose almost buried in Peter's jeans-clad crotch.

Knowing the drill Stiles opened the fly and carefully freed Peter's cock. He was already hard, the tip of his cock wet with precome.

"Go on." Peter ordered. "Lick it."

It was awkward at best. Stiles didn't manage more than little flicks with his tongue but he lapped at the head until it was shiny with his saliva. Feeling more adventurous Stiles tried to fit the tip through the ring. It slit in easily enough but it would be a tighter fit farther down. Not that he doubted that it would fit, Peter had most likely measured his dick before he had ordered the gag.

"Ah, ah." Peter pried him off. "Not yet."

He would get more of that soon enough, he knew that, so Stiles wanted to try out a few more things while he had the chance. Pressing the ring right into Peter's heated flesh for example. Like this he could run his tongue over the shaft and the metal of the ring added some nice texture. Judging by the sounds Peter made, he approved. Stiles would have smirked if he could. Instead he worked his way down to the base and then sucked a testicle through the ring.

Peter keened and a clawed hand found its way to Stiles' head.

Stiles sucked harder.

However, before he could give the other one the same attention Peter plugged him off.

"Let's not forget my gift." Peter held up the cock ring. "You better put it on now."

It didn't slid on easily, Peter was already too hard and full for that, but Stiles managed to bring it down to the base of his cock where it sat snug in a nest of short curls.

Then he sat back on his heels, drinking in the sight in front of him.

Peter's cock was shiny with precome and saliva, the ring was catching the light in a warm gleam and the only thing not fitting the picture was that Peter wasn't naked.

Stiles wasn't able to speak at the moment so he tugged at the waistband of Peter's jeans.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Peter raised an amused eyebrow at him but complied. A moment later he was naked, one hand lazily tugging at his flushed cock.

Stiles was drooling by now, his own cock achingly hard between his legs but he knew better than to touch himself. Not while Peter was in charge.

Peter stepped back over to him and Stiles tilted his head to offer his open mouth.

"So eager." Peter traced the outline of the ring with the tip of his cock, smearing precome over the metal. "Want me to fuck your face?"

As an answer Stiles flicked his tongue over the head.

Peter slowly fed his cock through the ring in little thrusts, going deeper in a slow rhythm that gave Stiles time to adjust.

Then clawed hands fell on his head, holding him in place, while Peter forced the last inch in. Stiles tried to relax his throat but couldn't help the convulsing around the intrusion. His eyes watered and he couldn't breath but then Peter drew back. Only to push back in with more force.

They had done this before but with the ring gag Stiles had even less control of the situation than usual. Helplessly he pawed at Peter's thighs just to have something to hang on to. The sounds he made were obscene, a slurping and squelching, but the amount of saliva he was producing was just ridiculous. It was running down his chin by now.

Focused on breathing whenever he had the chance Stiles only distantly noticed his own throbbing cock and the pricks of claws on his scalp. It took him a moment to identify the clicking sound that came with every thrust Peter made. Metal on metal. It was the clicking of the cock ring against his ring gag.

Stiles' eyes went wide with that realization and then he got blindsided by his own orgasm. His whole body spasmed and he saw stares while he choked on Peter's cock deep in his throat.

When he could breath again, the head of Peter's cock was just resting on the tip of his tongue and he tasted come.

"That was intense." Peter wiped tears from Stiles face with his thumb. "You okay?"

Stiles gave him a nod before he let his head fall forward so that saliva and come could dribble out of his mouth.

"Let's move over to the bed, then." Peter once again hooked his finger in the ring to bring Stiles to his feet. "I want to fuck that pretty ass of yours."

Stiles' own erection had wilted down but thanks to the cock ring Peter was still rock hard. His erection was glistering wet and was flushed in a dark red, it almost looked painful.

"On your knees and elbows." Peter instructed and Stiles got in position without complain. With the gag still in place this was the only position in which he would be in no danger of drowning in his own saliva. Plus he could just collapse face first in the pillow if his arms gave out which was more than likely. He already felt exhausted but he had the suspicion that Peter was far from done with him.

Peter didn't waste much time with preparing him, not that Stiles needed much prep anyway, and soon Stiles felt the blunt tip of Peter's cock nudging at his entrance.

That was all the warning Stiles got before Peter shoved in. Stiles bucked under the sudden intrusion but a heavy hand between his shoulder blades held him down. Then claws scratched down his spine until Peter's hands settled on his hips in a tight grip that would leave bruises for sure.

Peter bottomed out and then pushed back in, his claws digging into the soft skin of Stiles' groin.

For a moment Stiles wondered if the cock ring smashing against his ass would leave bruises as well, could one even bruise there, but then Peter started to fuck him in earnest and all he could do was to take it.

Stiles fisted the sheets, face smashed in the wet spot of his own drool, while Peter pounded into him. He had found the right angle and was dragging over Stiles' sweet spot with every brutal thrust and by now Stiles was hard and leaking again. He wanted to touch himself but Peter swatted his hand away.

"Nobody is going to touch that cock tonight." Peter growled around his fangs. "You're going to come on my cock alone."

Stiles shook his head. He'd already come untouched once, he couldn't do it again.

"I can do this all night." Peter emphasized every word with a hard snap of his hips. "You are going to come like this." The ring around the base of his cock slammed into the soft skin around Stiles hole, reminding him that, yes, Peter could do this the whole night.

Stiles whimpered but Peter didn't show mercy. He fucked him hard and fast for what felt like hours. Stiles was dripping with sweat, his arms had long given out and his face was a hot mess of tears, snot and drool and Peter just kept fucking him raw.

The drags over his prostate were torture by now but it wasn't enough. He was so close but it wasn't enough. Stiles cried in frustration.

Suddenly Peter hauled him up like a rag doll to a sitting position in his lap, fucking him deeper than before. A clawed hand came down to his stomach and the other one closed around his throat. Boneless Stiles fell into to deadly claws.

"Come." Peter growled into his ear and Stiles came.

When Peter let go of him Stiles collapsed barely conscious onto the bed. Peter was over him a second later, straddling his chest and fisting his cock and Stiles tried to protest because Peter was not going to put that back in his mouth.

But when Peter flicked the cock ring open and hot spurts of come hit his face, Stiles got what he was going for. Peter hit the gag a few times, coating Stiles' tongue with his come. Stiles held it there for Peter to see, not that he could swallow with the gag still in place anyway, and the expression of awe on Peter's face was totally worth it.

Peter ate his own come out of Stiles mouth before he reached around his head to open the buckle.

"Merry Christmas." Peter said, easing the gag out of Stiles' mouth.

"Merry Christmas." Stiles answered, his voice raw.

Later, when he lay with Peter in bed, warm and content in the werewolf's arms, something occurred to Stiles: "Did we seriously exchange rings for Christmas?"


End file.
